


Mommy's Tired.

by bihwhatever



Category: Eminem (Musician), Rihanna (Musician)
Genre: Canadian Blowjob Day, Eminem - Freeform, Erotic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marshall Mathers - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rihanna - Freeform, Robyn Fenty - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trauma, dirty - Freeform, erotic fanfiction, mom!Robyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bihwhatever/pseuds/bihwhatever
Summary: Robyn is annoyed and exhausted after hosting their children’s birthday party. Marshall decides they need to celebrate becoming parents
Relationships: Eminem/Rihanna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mommy's Tired.

Her brain swelled in her skull, threatening to explode any second. She felt hot, dizzy, puke-ey, her lungs threatened to collapse, her comfortless mind had the Paw Patrol theme song stuck in it. Like a child singing a lullaby in a horror movie. Endless, repeating...Scary. It's like her children liked to do things on purpose when they know mommy doesn't like it.

The speaker's boom from down the hall when the song gets played again. She turns her head to the living room and nearly burst out crying out of frustration. The triplets are jumping on the couch. Wrapping paper, toy covers, candy wrappers surrounding nearly every inch of the floor. The room is scattered with random snacks and drinks. With a deep sigh, she turns to her friend Melissa, who somehow is the only friend of hers that could come to the party today. ¨

Hey... I'm gonna talk to Marshall!¨

She yells over the music. Her friend turns to her erratically holding a wrapped gift in her hand. ¨Could-...¨

¨This one is for Matthew!!¨ She interrupts her friend. Matt squeals and jumps off the couch to run to his auntie.

¨Mel!¨

¨Yeah I heard you. Go. I'll keep an eye out here, it's not like anyone else is here.¨

¨Great thanks.¨ She exhales and slumps her shoulders shuffling toward the corridor. ¨Don't take too long or else I'll take them home!¨ Mel shouts at her friend while closing the hallway door behind her friend.

Her footsteps felt heavy when she neared the basement/studio and when she finally did arrive on the stairs her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The sound of deepthroated laughter made the walls vibrate, there was a strong lingering smell of men's cologne that nearly made her gag. She made sure every footstep she took down the stairs was heard, making them prepared for any shit talking they were about to do.

¨Marshall.¨ She holds on the stair railing, waiting for her husband to respond. The studio falls silent and all faces turn to focus on her. Her eyes meet Marshalls surprising ones.

¨Can you come with me for a second?¨ She demandingly spoke, but she was okay with it. It puts a lil' fire up his ass. He exhales deeply before jumping off the table. ¨I guess I don't have much choice.¨ He mumbles and slumps toward the stairs.

¨You're fucked Em. Just know I always loved you, baby!¨ Paul yells when the couple heads up the stairs causing the rest of the group to burst out in laughter.

¨What's this about?¨ He asks when the basement door closes with a slam.

¨Just come with me.¨ Robyn pushes him toward the nearest toilet.

¨If this is about Hailie-...¨ His eyes stay fixated on her when she locks them in the toilet and he gets visibly irritated by this. ¨Wh-... I talked to her and me and her, think its a good idea that ... Look can we talk about this when the rest is gone?¨

¨Can you just for once,¨ Robyn inhales to maintain her calmness. ¨Listen to me right now. You know what sit down.¨ ¨Robyn.¨

¨Sit. down.¨

She nods toward the toilet, making him sigh deep from his chest. With his head rolled on his shoulders he slumps to the toilet and lowers the cover to sit on it.

¨Today, I had to handle thirty-five kids, deal with weird people in costumes, be nice to your family and my own.¨

¨Robyn.¨ Marshall rubs his temples in frustration.

¨No! I'm not done yet. So many drinks, cakes, pinatas, tears. Your daughter... Both of them have been acting like absolute brats.¨

Unconsciously she walks closer to him while she rants about her day, nearly on the verge of crying.

¨And fuck! How many times can a child hurt themselves? Also, the guy in the Big Bird costume nearly deflated, I had to fix that as if I could do it, it took us half an hour to get him in the fucking suit again. Oh, and by the fucking way the house is a mess and there's just the two of us to clean it because I gave Garciella the day off. I feel like shit, Marshall. I feel like you didn't help me at all today.¨

A singular tear rolls down her cheek. Marshall tries to fight the sigh escaping from his lips. But when he sees his wife cry he can't withhold it.

¨I still have this fucking Paw Patrol song in my head.¨

Marshall laughs slightly and grabs his wife by the hand to pull her on top of him. She sits on him with her legs on the side of his body, whilst looking down expectantly with teary eyes. He embraces her tightly and she nuzzles his face in his neck. For a moment she feels relieved, a sense of safety and love. ¨I'm sorry baby.¨ She stays silent, annoyed to the fact that he thinks that his behavior would be accepted with just a sorry.

¨I-...¨ She pulls back to look at his eyes. He was calmer than she was, eyeing her with a sly smirk plastered on his shit.

¨Do you need to take a nap?¨ He chuckled.

¨Fuck you.¨

¨So... was there something you needed to talk about?¨ Marshall's voice was deep from his throat, his warm breath caressing her neck.

She pulls back slightly, staring at him in disbelief. She wanted to yell at him, slap him, shake some sense into him. But instead, she crashes their lips together. Earning a deep grunt from him. Their lips move sync, their tongues swirled strong circles around each other. She felt so good she didn't realize how badly she had missed them. His hand reaches up to her cheek to caress it with his thumb. Butterflies go ballistic in her stomach by the small movement he made. It was always the little gestures he made that made her fall for him over again.

¨Robyn?¨ he speaks a little breathless, for a millisecond he gazes at her before attacking her neck with butterfly light kisses.

¨Remember our wedding night?¨ She speaks before he can continue. Her hands reach for his head to push his cap back and glide her fingers through his slightly too long hair. She shifted a little for her comfort and feels him slowly getting firmer through his pants. His lips grazes the tense spot on her neck very lightly but enough to send shivers up her spine. Her breathing is uneven when she feels him push up on her. Her worries turned into lust and maybe that's what she needs right now. Release... in some form... An escape from this hellish day they all went through.

¨I should ask you if you do.¨ Marshall pulls himself back to smile at her. ¨You were out of it that night, unresponsive, gone off the world.¨

She smiles in nostalgia when she thinks back to the supposed happiest day of her life. Her enormous super expensive dress, the cake drama everything that went wrong but most of all him. Him in his suit. The gentle side he had shown everybody and their grandma's that day. The woman-hating Slim Shady being an absolute simp for his wife. ¨Okay...¨ Robyn rolls her eyes, annoyed to the fact that he won't let her set the mood. ¨Our honeymoon?¨

His lips immediately turn into a mischievous grin, triggering hers to do it too. Her mind flashes the memory of when they arrived at the resort before her eyes. How he lifted her against the wall and fucked her brains out. His roughness, no, their roughness she released all her dearest sexual fantasies upon him and he did the same with her. She was so deep flashback she didn't notice him talking and slowly brushing his fingers under her dress.

¨How about... We celebrate. I mean on this day, four years ago we became parents ya know something to celebrate. Just... quickly.¨

Before she could react he presses their lips together, satisfying both of them. The kiss soon got heated, with their tongues swirling around each other. Short pants and whimpers escape their glued on lips every time their tongues caressed each other. The temperature in the room raised in a spike, making their clothes uncomfortably stuck on their skin.

¨Marshall,¨ she whimpers attempting to lose herself from his lips. She tugs on the hem of his shirt and he gets the hint in a swift movement he pulls the shirt over his head. A glance on his chest made her fall silent again. Slowly she trails her fingertips over the swollen scar tissue. Her eyes open up more, the horrible memory of her husband on the floor in a pool of blood flash in front of her. Marshall puts his hand on hers that is glued on his scarred chest and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

¨It's okay. I'm here babe.¨ He whispers. She inhales and exhales and tries to get the image out of her mind. She grabs him by the chains around his neck and pulls him closer, to force their lips together again. Her hips ground on his earning a satisfied moan. The thin cotton of her panties grazes his clothed crotch, the friction leaving them both in sexual frustration. He reaches down to his pants with one hand and holds her up with the other. She rolls her eyes at his clumsiness and lifts herself from his lap and kneels in front of him. His eyes immediately get an excited spark in it. Her hand reaches out to the waistband of his track pants to pull it down in a swift movement, she feels her nails scrape his skin slightly but it looks like he doesn't care. His boxers are tight around his toned thighs, the bulge in it is indispensable. Her mouth watered, when she slowly pulled it down his manhood springing up. Robyn glides her fingers on him and he twitches slightly by the contact. He was long but as thick as José, he was veiny and the tip was fiery red, leaking with a dribble of prec*m.

¨Shit,¨ he grunts and slams his head back when she wraps her lips around the tip, licking the salty prec*um of it. Her tongue slithers the length from balls to tip saliva dripping down, expertly twirling at the head. She pulls off and sways her long red hair next to the side of her face catching his hungry stare toward her in the process. His usual bright blue irises were now almost covered by his blown pupils. In one movement she lowers the half of his length down in her throat. She turns her head to the side so she could see his reaction his bottom lip trembled when the soft moan escaped him. His legs tensed underneath her and she sees him holding on the sink for support. Suddenly she feels his heavy hand on the back of her head and in one movement he pushes her down, having no mercy for her gag reflex. A deep grunt escapes him and the grip around her hair gets tighter. Robyn places her hands on his thighs his thick pubic hairs scratching her delicate skin and pushes back on his hand on her head, preventing him to push her head down any further. Tears spring in her eyes, her cheeks felt like they ripped. A pity cough caused her saliva to cover his length and dribble down to his balls. She couldn't breathe and felt like she was chocking, but she likes it and he knows she likes it. Marshall finally loses the grip on her giving her a moment to come back up, her throat felt torn as if she drank a cup of vodka. Her chin was covered in spit, just like her fingers who still had their grip around him. Hastily she moves her hand up and down earning another moan from him.

¨Stop.¨ He commands and reaches out for her elbow to pull her up again. Marshalls hands sneak up her skirt and pull down her panties in one swift movement. And without a warning, he pushes inside of her.

¨Ow!¨ She squeals at the burning feeling of her walls stretching around his length.

¨You good?¨ His fingers rubbed tiny circles on her hips in an attempt to comfort her.

¨Carry on.¨ She demands and pushes down on him, slowly getting used to the feeling. He doesn't waste any time and thrust up in her. Robyn places the sweaty palms of her hand on the Morrocan style tiles behind Marshall's head, while her high pitched moans vibrate against the walls.

¨Faster.¨ Marshall's eyes widen slightly at her command, he already gave her all he got. He wraps his hands around her waist to hold her in place and with a deep moan he buries himself even deeper in her.

Short pants escape her but she didn't feel satisfied. As if he was pulling the plug on her horniness the whole time, turning it off and on. In a swift movement, she turns around so her back is facing him. She begins to grind and roll her hips against his. Her eyes flutter shut when the tip hits that sweet spot. Her pu*sy made that delicious slushing sound every time he penetrated her. The soft walls occasionally clenched around him when she bounces a little too high. His head slams back in intense pleasure by her movements. His legs stiffened when she rolls her bum in circles on his length, the elastic strings in his stomach get tensed, threatening to snap at every second. He softly thanks the gods for blessing him with a wife who knows how to move.

¨Babe I'm gonna-... Fuck.¨ She bounces off him, letting the long shots of c*m hit the tiles on the floor.

¨Fuck...¨ He pants. Electric shocks shooting through his body, causing him to shiver. Silence haunted the room before Robyn broke it with a deep-chested sight. Mentally rolling her eyes she lifts herself off from him. Her legs feel heavy when she walks to the laundry basket, stripping the underwear and throwing it in it.

¨Did you?¨ Marshall asks while pulling up his pants. He knows the answer though but his consciousness nags at him when he realizes how fast he reached his high.

¨No stop!! Bree!! I'm telling mommy!¨ The muffled cry of Christian was heard from outside the door. ¨Mammy!!¨ Robyn squeezes her eyes close and rubs her temple slightly too after that turn around and softly bang her head against the wall.

¨You.¨ Marshall walks up to her whilst putting his on his cap and pats her shoulder.. ¨Go take care of that.¨ She squeezes her eyes shut and calls for all the Gods to give her the patience not to beat the fuck out of her husband. Seconds later she hears the door unlock and open.

¨She's in here Christian.¨

Intrested in the full story?

Click this link : <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/217819982-e-n-e-m-y>


End file.
